How to Treat a Lady
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: Jesse is getting tired of always just being the friend. Can Buzz cheer her up? Toy Story 3 spoilers. NOTE: Please excuse my mistake! I was writing "Jessie" as "Jesse" in this story due to how my friend spells their name. It will be fixed shorty!


How to Treat a Lady

_Just a little plot bunny I got after watching Toy Story 3. I loved it so much! I just fell in love with Buzz and Jesse, so I couldn't help myself. I have never written anything for Toy Story before, or even Pixar, so bare with me! Please, enjoy. :)_

It was a sunny day in fall and a crisp breeze was rolling through the neighborhood. The house was currently empty as Bonnie was at Sunnyside until later in the day when her mother would pick her up. Most of the toys were strewn about, relaxing on the quiet day.

Trixie and Rex were chatting casually while playing a game of checkers in the corner and Slink was having a intense card game with a few of Bonnie's old toys and the aliens as all the others were playing amongst themselves, watching television, surfing the internet, or even exploring the new house. Woody had even settled in nicely, having met one of Bonnie's dolls, a curly-haired brunette with matching brown eyes. She was no Bo- but the wholesome doll was managing to keep Woody with happy company.

Bullseye was napping happily next to Jesse who was perched on the window sill, looking at the leaves changing color in a slightly forlorn manner. For such an active girl, such a boring day could leave her with too much time to think to herself. She blew a strand of her hair out of her face and leaned her head against the glass, gazing over to Woody and Brenda who were talking and laughing, enjoying each others company.

"Hey Jesse" Buzz greeted as came over and sat next to her on the window sill, looking at the cowgirl.

"Howdy Buzz!" Jesse replied, giving the space ranger a halfhearted smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not missing a beat. Jesse was rarely in a 'bad' mood, so when she was, it wasn't hidden well.

"Oh- I'm fine" she tried to reassure, but he just looked at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes and grinned at his efforts.

"You know,...er- you can...talk to me about it. If you want to that is" Buzz stammered as Jesse giggled softly.

"Thanks Buzz, but really- it's nothing" she insisted, curling the end of her braid in her fingers.

"Well, if it's nothing- what about we play a game?" he asked, moving his head to look at her.

She smiled at him warmly, "I'm not sure if I'm in the mood right now".

"Jesse? Not in the mood to play a game? Preposterous!" he said. She let a smile slip as he grinned at the sight of her face.

"It's just that, I mean..." she trailed off for a moment, trying to find the correct words, "look at Woody and Brenda, there so happy!" she exclaimed, looking across the room to the unofficial couple, before catching herself- "not that I have a problem with them! It's great Woody could find someone after loosing Bo, it's great for him".

"Care to elaborate more?" Buzz questioned, following her eyes to the two. Brenda and him were seemingly playing some variation of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"It's just that people think because I'm a tomboy and I don't like girly things that I wouldn't want that" she stammered, trying to speak carefully.

"So, your upset...because you want to be romantic?" He questioned slowly, if plastic could flush, he knew he would be as red as a tomato.

Jesse snorted and giggled, "well when you put it like that, Buzz!" she exclaimed.

"Er, sorry" he smiled, looking down at his feet then looking back across at Woody and Brenda.

"I guess, I'm still a lady- and I still want to be treated like one?" Jesse said, almost asking herself.

There was a long pause before Buzz spoke up again, "Well... I... er, if you- wanted- we could, er-" he choked out, running his hand around the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

Jesse looked at him smiling, her green eyes sparking, "yeah, Buzz?", she questioned.

"Maybe we could go on a date!" Buzz finally spit out, looking at Jesse who looked down for a moment.

"A date?" she questioned, looking back up at Buzz.

"Yeah! We could do whatever you wanted to do! Like, watch a movie- or, or anything really!" He told her, smiling hopefully.

She finally let a full smile slip across her face, "I'd like that" she admitted as he smiled.

"Great" he told her. She slipped her fingers around his, he looked at her with raised eyebrows and she smiled back at him, scooting closer to him.

"Great" she agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. He lightly squeezed her hand, letting the smile on his face grow as he rested his head rest on top of hers.

"Oh, and Buzz?" she piped up again.

"Yes?" he asked, blissfully unaware of a few toys giving them questioning looks.

"Don't start going all soft on me" she giggled, he chuckled softly.

"Your still the toughest girl I know" he smiled.

She grinned, "good to hear that, partner".


End file.
